


He's Lucky To Have You

by RobbiTheRobin666



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, One-Sided Attraction, Please Don't Kill Me, Random OC I added, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbiTheRobin666/pseuds/RobbiTheRobin666
Summary: Super short angst oneshot of Butchercup, this was probably my first ever attempt at writing anything PPG related, long before "We'll Regret This In The Morning".Constructive criticism always welcomed. ✌
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	He's Lucky To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Also I was inspired back then- this fic is REALLY old- by an Obey Me! post on Tumblr that I can't seem to find anymore so yeah...

Emily spinned and admired her own reflection. She really liked this one it seems. Buttercup only watched as Emily examined the wedding dress closely. She then turned at Buttercup excitedly, looking like a child on Christmas.

"So? What do you think? Do you think he'll like it?" Emily awaited her response.

It took Buttercup everything to not openly flinch at the mention of him. Emily looked astonishing, and Buttercup knew better than anyone that he would still marry her even is she wore a garbage bag. Buttercup had never seen him so happy with another person before, so she knew he was serious.

The day after Emily has said yes, Butch had ran all the way to Buttercup's apartment to tell her the news. Buttercup was shocked to say the least. She knew he had been thinking about this for a long time, but she didn't think he would actually do it. She hoped he wouldn't do it. She really, really did.

Don't get her wrong, she wanted them to be happy. She'll choose his happiness over hers anytime. She had seen his true colors when he had first came out to them. Ever since that happened, he had been much kinder and benevolent to her. They had been best friends for 13 years, he had been there for her everytime she needed him, even if she hadn't been there much for him.

She knew she had fallen in love when Buttercup broke her leg during a monster attack and he had spent the whole summer by her side, missing his trip to Bora Bora, his partner dumping him because of his absence and missing his nephews 3rd birthday. Despite all that, he had helped her move around her house, walked her dog, cleaned her house, and so on.

She loved him.

But she never said a word.

She waited until he and Emily would break up, but that never happened, and they continued to date for 3 years. Buttercup knew she was perfect for him, and he was perfect for her, and so she backed off. To this day, it is a decision that haunts her mind. She tried to date other people, but it was always the same. "Oh, so you're ace? Let me change that real quick." But Butch had respected her decisions and even helped her when she had to fight off some dick that wanted her.

No one understood Buttercup like he did.

She really wanted them to be together.

But they weren't.

Because she was silent, and now she was too late. This was happening, and she couldn't stop it.

Buttercup inhaled deeply and tried her best not to sound sad as she spoke. She put on a smile and tried to sound sincere. "You look amazing sarge." Her lip quivered as she spoke again. "He'd be a dumbass to reject you after seeing you like this."

Emily smiled and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much BC! I'm so lucky that Butch has an amazing friend like you!" Emily giggled and ran back into the dressing room to try out her next dress.

Buttercup yelled behind her. "He's lucky to have you!" Then finally let all the tears she had been keeping inside the whole time stream down her cheeks. "And you're lucky to have him..."


End file.
